D'Vorah/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' D'Vorah is of a sentient colonial race called the Kytinn, which populates the island realm of Arnyek. The solitary nature of the Kytinn meant a common defense of their realm was nonexistent: thus it was conquered and merged with Outworld by Shao Kahn. D'Vorah's loyalty and insightfulness, unusual traits for a Kytinn, led to her quick political rise. Soon she found herself among the emperor's closest advisors. She serves the current ruler of Outworld, Kotal Kahn, as our story opens. Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) D'Vorah accompanies Kotal Kahn and Erron Black at the Special Forces base. When Sonya Blade briefly speaks with Kotal and refuses to help Outworld in its civil war with Mileena, D'Vorah attacks Sonya in response to the disrespect she shows the emperor. Sonya manages to pin D'Vorah down and tries to use her as a hostage to stop Kotal from attacking the Special Forces soldiers, but D'Vorah happily declares her eagerness to die for her emperor. Raiden's arrival forces the fighting to stop, and D'Vorah leaves alongside Kotal and Erron through a portal created by the Portal Stone. D'Vorah is seen by her emperor as he stands before the people of Outworld. D'Vorah is again seen closely following Kotal Kahn after he announces to the people that his father Kotal K'etz, will hunt down the traitors. D'Vorah is revealed to have secretly accompanied her emperor to the Golden Desert to avenge his father's death, having been cloaked by Reptile alongside Ferra & Torr to fight the Red Dragon mercenaries. After defeating the Red Dragon's and capturing Goro, as well as burning Reiko and Mileena's hideout to the ground, D'Vorah chides her emperor for taking an unnecessary risk in confronting Goro himself. When Kotal is shot by Special Forces members, D'Vorah is by Kotal's side to defend him. D'Vorah stays by Kotal Kahn as the situation between the Emperor's warriors and the Special Forces diffuses thanks to Johnny Cage's intervention. When Cage tries to offer the wounded Kotal medical supplies to treat his wound, D'Vorah orders the actor back before using worm like insects to devour the bullet and seal the wound with natural coagulation. D'Vorah helps the winded emperor up to speak with Cage on his missing daughter. When it is determined Erron Black was the true culprit and acting alone with the Black Dragon, D'Vorah tells Johnny and Sonya that everyone was frustrated after the disastrous meeting with Special Forces and suggests Black is acting out on that frustration. D'Vorah is then ordered, along with Reptile, to guide Sonya and Johnny to the northern trade route where Erron Black currently is. D'Vorah leads the Special Forces through the Outworld jungles. Along the way, she kills a small lizard with her pincers and devours it, much to Sonya Blade's disgust. D'Vorah explains she was hungry and offers to regurgitate the lizard to share with Sonya, and Sonya tells D'Vorah to stop. The group soon comes upon Erron Black, bloody and bound to a tree, much to D'Vorah's shock. D'Vorah then hears out Black's story of the battle between the Red and Black Dragon clans before learning of the kidnapped girls current location on Shang Tsung's Island. D'Vorah stands with the rest of Kotal Kahn's warriors as the emperor condemns Erron Black for his actions, before ordering D'Vorah and Reptile to take Black back to his cell. D'Vorah arrives during Kotal Kahn and Sonya Blade's strategy discussion to inform her emperor that the Shokan have been spotted over the mountains. D'Vorah approaches Kotal Kahn with Ferra and Torr, informing her emperor they are ready to parlay with the Shokan. Kotal gives her his terms and tells her to be unwavering with the Shokan. D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr head out to meet up with Kintaro to begin negotiations. D'Vorah is respectable towards a belligerent Kintaro and attempts to give him Kotal Kahn's terms, but Kintaro refuses to heed them and demands Kotal Kahn's surrender to King Gorbak in an hour. D'Vorah speaks for Kotal Kahn when she informs Kintaro that the emperor will never surrender, causing Kintaro to begin the siege. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) D'Vorah acts as Kotal Kahn's First Minister and official emissary. In a flashback, it is shown that she helped Kotal Kahn (then named Ko'atal) depose Mileena, whom she had previously served. In the process, she killed Baraka. It is D'Vorah who gives Ko'atal the name Kotal Kahn. In the present, D'Vorah helps defend Kotal Kahn from Mileena and her rebel faction, who seek to reclaim the throne. Initially distrustful of Cassie and her team, D'Vorah begrudgingly accepts Kotal's command that they ally with the Earthrealm forces after Kung Jin bests him in combat. In Chapter 6, after the Special Forces obtain information on the amulet's location from Kano, D'Vorah volunteers to head for the Kuatan Jungle to retrieve Shinnok's amulet from Mileena. Although she insists on going alone, Cassie demands to go with her, to which Kotal complies. As they arrive at the jungle, they encounter Rain and Tanya, and D'Vorah engages both in combat. After D'Vorah defeats them both, she plans to kill them but is prevented from doing so by Cassie. The pair enter the tent to retrieve Shinnok's amulet, only to be discovered by Mileena. D'Vorah confronts Mileena and defeats her, taking both the amulet and Mileena to Kotal Kahn. With the emperor's permission, D'Vorah executes Mileena with a lethal kiss, feeding her countless parasitic insects that devour her face from the inside. After Mileena's execution, it is revealed that D'Vorah has been operating for decades as a spy for Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow. She kills the guards who are accompanying her to transport the amulet and steals it, taking it to Earthrealm to give it to Quan Chi. D'Vorah arrives too late to stop Quan Chi from being slain by Scorpion, but with enough time for Quan Chi to complete his incantation which frees Shinnok from his amulet. With Quan Chi's death, D'Vorah becomes Shinnok's primary operative. She accompanies him to the Sky Temple, where she binds Johnny Cage and sets her insect children to slowly devour his flesh. She is eventually defeated and knocked unconscious by Cassie Cage, who then goes on to fight the corrupted Shinnok. Endings * Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): "''D'Vorah's ultimate plan was not to destroy Shinnok, but to enslave him. She implanted larvae -- her young -- in his body to gestate. Having consumed the godlike power of their immortal host, D'Vorah's offspring were unlike any Kytinn ever born. As they matured, they spread like locusts throughout the realms. Her army of Kytinn super-drones brought glory to D'Vorah, their beloved queen -- and destruction to all."'' Character Relationships * First Minister to Kotal Kahn. * Secretly a servant of Shinnok, reporting to Quan Chi. * Former advisor to Mileena. * Killed Baraka. * Defeated Rain, Tanya, and Mileena. * Assigned to kill Mileena, in which she did. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages